maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mage
The Black Mage is a recurring evil entity that threatens Maple World, and is also the Transcendence of Light. He is known to cause mass events related to other classes, specifically the Heroes. As the main antagonist of the Maple World, the Black Mage is the one who threatened the world before the time of Altaire Camp and was sealed away by the Heroes. Freud died from his injuries while the rest was cursed and encased in ice. It was also said that the curse wiped out their memories, although this only affected Aran. Story A long time ago, before Victoria Island and Ossyria were separated, the Black Mage went to Magatia to study alchemy and later founded Aurora, an organization that researches and protects the light, and soon rose up as Maple World's Transcendence of Light. However, shortly after, Maple World became chaotic, and the Black Mage believed that people can't be trusted in making their own decisions, believing that there needs to be a king controlling their lives. This enticed him to give up the light and went for the search of power. The Black Mage invaded the Temple of Time and stole the powers of Rhinne, the Goddess/Transcendence of Time, for himself. The five legends of Maple World and the Demon challenged the Black Mage. They fought with all their power, but was no match for him. Luminous, a member of the Aurora, sealed away the Black Mage and took in some of his darkness. Before the Black Mage was completely sealed, he cursed the Heroes, encasing them in ice. Freud, however, sacrificed himself to protect Afrien and his egg. Occurrences #In the pre-release quests of Pirates, they came to Victoria Island to warn the people about the resurrection of the Black Mage. #He took control of Zakum and Horntail, making them a lot stronger and fiercer. #Edelstein is the place where the Black Mage was raised, and went to Magatia to study alchemy. The Black Wings used Verne Mine as a base to resurrect the Black Mage, and took over the city. #The Black Mage altered the entire Victoria Island, causing cataclysm and chaotic change. #Von Leon, whose wife was murdered on the same night the Cygnus Knights marched to El Nath, was crazed for vengeance and pledged himself to the Black Mage to one day get his revenge. #In the future, the Black Mage lures Cygnus and her knights into a trap, corrupting them, which causes them to turn evil. However, Shinsoo of the present states that that is only a dream created by the Black Mage with the Dream Stones. #During the time the Heroes fought against the Black Mage, Aran's friend, Hudak, succumbed into his own pride and became the Ice Knight, working for the Black Mage, but was ultimately defeated by Aran who claimed he was a "pile of armor and weapons with no honor at all." Hudak was then sealed inside the Ice Knight's armor for all of eternity. In present day, whenever a group of Maplers find the armor, Hudak possesses one of them, turning them against their friends, but Hudak would never win another victory. #The Black Mage betrayed the Demon, breaking his promise on not laying a finger on the Demon's family. The Demon discovers his master's betrayal and turns against him. The Demon did not know that his brother, Damien, would become a commander of the Black Mage, and thought that he had died in the ruins of his home. #When it was confirmed the Black Mage would rise, the Explorers, Cygnus Knights, Heroes, and Resistance forms an alliance to stand ready for battle. #Arkarium, a faithful commander to the Black Mage, traveled from the present to the past and attempted to unseal his master right after the Heroes defeated the Black Mage. #Hilla, another faithful commander to the Black Mage, betrayed Azwan by selling it and its citizens out to her master. In return, Hilla was granted numerous powers including necromancy. #The Silent Crusade was created by the Cygnus Knights many generations ago, intended to collect information about the Black Mage. #Luminous is, in fact, the "light" the Black Mage cast aside, which explains why he became tainted so easily. #The Black Mage finally breaks free from his seal and personally invades Lania's Home, tainting both the area and Lania with darkness. After Luminous frees Lania and she goes unconscious, the Black Mage shows up and mocks Luminous for "killing" his friend. Luminous swears to defeat the Black Mage once and for all, but he says he won't be able to and leaves. Luminous acknowledges this, knowing he has to get stronger in order to challenge his greatest enemy. #The Black Mage's unsealing is theorized to have caused the Interdimensional Portal connecting between Grandis and Maple World to appear in the Six Path Crossway. Continuity errors #In Aran's storyline, the Black Mage was said to have trapped the five Heroes in ice and erased their memories. However, Aran was the only one to have her memories erased, and instead of being encased in ice, Freud died while protecting Afrien and his egg. Also, in Aran's opening cutscene, the fifth Hero was shown to be a knuckle-equipped Pirate. This is nullified when Luminous was introduced. #In Big Bang, the Black Mage was resurrected by the Black Wings and caused destruction to Victoria Island, causing cataclysm and chaos. Ironically, the "destruction of Victoria Island" made traveling in Victoria Island much easier. However, in the following content updates, it is said that "the revival of the Black Mage is coming soon". Also, in Mercedes's storyline, it is revealed by Orchid that the Black Wings does not have the intention to revive the Black Mage. It is also not possible to have been done accidentally, since reviving the Black Mage requires a lot of power. #In Chaos, the Black Mage opened a crack to the future. This is not possible since the Black Mage was still sealed at that point. Gallery Maple Story Mercedes English Trailer|Mercedes and Freud versus the Black Mage. MapleStory Demon Slayer Trailer|Demon Slayer versus the Black Mage. Luminous vs Black Mage GMS|Luminous trying to seal the Black Mage. File:Black_Mage.gif|Black Mage as he appears in-game. Trivia *The Black Mage shares many similarities between Gerald Darmoor, Grandis' Transcendence of Life. Both are evil Transcendence of their world, had robbed their world's Transcendence of Time's powers, and Magnus is both of their servants. Whether or not this is coincidental is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Transcendence